


Finding Answers to Questions Never Asked

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Hansoff Week [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Good Hans, Hansoff Week, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Hans came to Arrandell, true love had never concerned him. That is, until he found someone who just might care for him in that way.</p><p>For the Hansoff Week prompt of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Answers to Questions Never Asked

Ever since Hans had first met Princess Anna, almost all she had ever talked about was true love, whether it involved people or chocolate. Hans had listened politely and tried to engage conversation, though he was sure that even the princess knew that their conversation was one sided. After all, what did he possibly have to contribute?

And it was hard not to see why she talked about true love so much. Not when she herself always kept an eye out for the queen, and, despite her normally clumsy demeanor, turned serious and (somewhat) graceful around Elsa. Her eyes would shine, as if Elsa were a star or a goddess, something that only Anna could truly be around, and just out of reach for everyone else.

Elsa, in turn, was always quite serious around Hans. She was the real leader of Arrandell, and she took ruling quite seriously. Trade agreements and treaties were all that the two ever discussed. And though Hans had originally feared meeting the famous queen of ice, rumored to have been raised by her parents to learn to harness her powers and to protect Arrandell at all costs with them, she was surprisingly nice.

And, whenever Anna was around, her own eyes would soften and she would smile, as if Anna were the most amazing person in the world.

That had just been for them, with Hans as the on looker.

However, as he looked into Kristoff's eyes, he knew then for sure that the ice man was looking at him the same way that Anna looked at her queen. His brown eyes were wide, and a slight smile was on his lips.

Hans's own heart was racing.

Ever since he had arrived in Arrandell, he had spent most of his time not with the royal family with the royal ice harvester. Kristoff had been the one to meet him at the dock and escort him to the castle (on a reindeer of all things). He had been the one to give him a tour of the castle and guide him to the room where Hans would be staying for the next few months, and even had invited him to go to the mountain with him. Hans had refused, but the invitation had stuck, as if Kristoff were just waiting for a yes and he would pull the prince away on his reindeer powered sled.

"Well, should we get going to dinner?" Kristoff asked suddenly. "I don't want it to get cold."

Hans broke away from his gaze, face red. "Yes."

As they walked down the hallway, Hans found himself closer to the other man than usual. His hand brushed against his own, and a wave of heat ran through him. It was warm and made a small smile form on Hans's face, and he could not help but brush up further with the ice man,

Though they may not have had true love yet, it was too early for Hans to know, the good thing was that he still had months to find out. And even if he did spend a little longer in Arrandell than originally expected, that too was fine. After all, his family would not notice if he was gone for a few extra months, and he would rather be here than back home anyway.

"Hungry?" Kristoff asked.

Hans nodded. "Certainly."

The smell of warm food filled his nose. Hans walked a little faster, and Kristoff sped up with him. Right before he sat down, he pulled the chair right next to him out for Kristoff, and admired the way that his face turned bright red.

If this was true love, then Hans could not wait to find out.


End file.
